


Frozen Lake

by Fated_wings



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: All you wanted to do today was have some alone time, but something wasn't going to let you have peace, not ever again





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed softly as you stared at the snow falling around you, shutting your eyes and letting the hot stinging tears drip down your cheeks. It had been a while since you had been this beat down and you just needed to be away from everything. You breathed out a stream of white vapor, leaning back and whimpered quietly.  
“What are you doing here, child of God?” a voice came from behind you, scarring the hell out of you as you quickly leapt to your feet and started running. You stumbled onto a frozen lake, losing your footing and sliding to the middle.  
‘All I wanted was just to be left alone!” you think as you push yourself onto your elbows, wincing as your shoulder ached and wiped at your nose.  
“I’ll ask again, “What are you doing here, child of God”?” the voice asked again, this time from in front of you.  
“P-please… just leave me alone…” you whimper, staring at the man’s black dress shoes and shakily pushed your hair behind your ear.  
“This is not a place you should be. It would be best you leave.” The man said, putting a hand out to you and motioned for you to take it.  
“I can be here if I want, this is a public park.” You snap, slapping his hand away.  
“I do not have time to argue with you, get up and run.” The man commanded, grabbing you by the elbow and yanked you to your feet.  
“O-ow?!” you wince as his hold on you tightens. “What do you care?!”  
“You are a child of God, if you do not get out of here now you may very well be dragged to hell.” He gripped your chin gently, lifting your (e/c) eyes to stare into his blue ones before letting you go. “Now run.”  
“Cas we need you over here, now!” someone shouted.  
“Go, and don’t look back.” Cas, or you assumed that was his name since he looked in the direction that his name was called, ordered, pushing you towards the far shore before vanishing. You slipped your way to land, freezing as you heard an ungodly wail behind you and shuddered. Did you dare turn to see what screamed or do you keep going? You didn’t have a chance to decide as all of a sudden something hit the back of your head before completely blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

You hear people talking around you, still not able to open your eyes you just resigned to laying there and listening to them.  
“Cas why did you bring her here? She’s going to wake up and think she’s been kidnapped.” Someone to your left said.  
“I’m not sure, I saw her laying there when the harpy was attacking and couldn’t just leave her there.” Cas said to your right. You could feel him staring down at you with those blue eyes of his.  
“That’s not like you. What happened to being all righteous and not wanting to let the harpy escape?” another person said, also to your left.  
“Sammy’s right, you wanted the harpy dead no matter what.” The first voice said.  
“It was my intention to leave her there but something made me pick her up and get her to safety.” Cas snapped slightly.  
“What was it Cas?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know. A feeling, like she’s of great importance.” Cas huffed.  
“Mm…” you groaned, finally regaining the ability to move and opened your blurry eyes slowly.  
“Hey hey, she’s waking up.” Sam patted the short dirty blonde’s shoulder, pointing at you as you tried to sit up.  
“(Y/n), I’m glad you’re not injured.” Cas said, sitting next to you and helped you sit up. You noticed the look the other two shared towards the man behind you.  
“Cas… you’re “glad”?” Dean air quoted.  
“Did I say that?” Cas asked, a confused tone to his voice.  
“H-how did you know my name…?” you mumbled out.  
“Um…” Sam fumbled for words.  
“I went through your pockets, found your ID. Pretty cute pic, by the way. But it doesn’t do you justice.” Dean smirked and winked at you.  
“That doesn’t make me feel any better…” you sigh, feeling Cas’s grip on your waist tighten. “What the hell hit me…?”  
“It’s not important, the fact is you’re safe and are to stay here until we return.” Cas said, pushing you back onto the bed and stared at you.  
“N-no way, I’m going home.” You shake your head, sitting up against his protests and slapped his hands away.  
“There is something out there that will tear you to shreds.” He shook his head.  
“Something? What is it?” you ask, slightly scared.  
“Something you don’t need to worry about.” He stated. That didn’t make you feel any better.  
“Cas stop it, you’re scaring the poor girl.” Sam said, pushing past the other and sitting next to you. “I’m sorry, Cas still has issues with human feelings.” He smiled gently at you.  
“”H-human feelings”? is he not human?” you start to shake. “Are you all demons of some sort?!”  
“Calm down, (Y/n). we’re not demons, you're going to stay here, where it’s safe.” Dean ordered.  
“No!” you shout, going to get to your feet when Cas knelt over you, putting two fingers to your forehead and you collapsed, blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

You jerked, your eyes flying open as you sat up, searching frantically for the people who had brought you here and sighed as you didn’t see anyone. You get to your feet, running to the blinded window and yanked it open.  
Downtown.  
You were a ten minute walk from your house.  
“Okay, this is good, I can go home and never see those people again.” You node to yourself, quickly moving to the door and throwing it open. You poked your head outside, confirming no one was around, leaving the room and going to shut the door, noticing a line of salt on the threshold. ‘Strange, salt’s used against spirits…” you thought, going to turn when someone popped up and scared you. You patted your heart, staring up at your grandpa and smiled slightly.   
“(Y/n)…” you grandpa breathed.  
“Grandpa, it’s so good to see you!” you sigh, staring at him until something clicked in your mind. Your grandpa had been dead for three years. “H-how is this possible?”  
“(Y/n), you need to go back into that room, it’s not safe out here.” He ordered.  
“W-what are you talking about? What’s going on?” you stare at him wide eyed and in shock.  
“There is a demon here, raising spirits to power himself up. He’s willing to kill people to get those souls, he’s sent other creatures to do his bidding.”  
“So what, I’m supposed to hide out here and let people take care of everything?”  
“Yes. What the demon doesn’t know is that you’re in this city. We need you to stay that way.” He nodded.  
“Why does it matter if I’m here?” you blinked.  
“Get back in the room, (Y/n).” he ordered.  
“Not until you tell me why it matters that I’m here.” You cross your arms.  
“Fine, I will tell you, but only once you’re over the salt line.”  
“Tch. Fine.” You grumble, backing into the room and held your arms out. “I’m in, so tell me.”  
“You are a special being, (Y/n). you’ve been blessed.”  
“”Blessed”?” you scoff. “How have I been blessed? By hearing those voices and having those hallucinations?” you shake your head. “Y-you’re just a hallucination, too!”  
“(Y/n) I’m real. You’re father-!” he starts.

Who, the man who abandoned Mom and me?!” you nearly shout.  
“Yes, him. I’ve met him in heave. Those voices and hallucinations you’ve always had? They’re real. I’m real. There’s a reason you see such things.”  
“Oh, and why is that? Have I been touched by an angel?”  
“Something like that. You’re part angel.” He stated bluntly.  
“Part a-angel?” now I know I’m having an episode.” You roll your eyes.  
“No (Y/n). your father was an angel who fell from grace to be with your mother.”  
“If he fell then why is he back in heaven?!” you growl.  
“He regained his grace to draw the demons away from you and your mother. He’s been watching over you this entire time.”  
“I don’t believe you!” you shout, jumping as someone shot a gun at your grandpa, causing him to vanish and for you to tear up. “W-wha-?”  
“I thought we told you to stay inside.” Castiel growled, walking over to you and grabbing you by the arms.  
“Y-you guys saw him… you guys saw my grandpa… but… how?” you blink between the three men.  
“Of course we saw him, he’s a ghost. We take care of ghosts.” Dean said, shutting the door and taking a seat on one of the beds.  
“N-no… t-that can’t have been real…” you shake your head, backing away from them as tears dripped down your cheeks and hit a wall, slumping to the ground, pulling your knees to your chest, burring your face in your lap and put your hands over your ears.  
“(Y/n), what did your grandpa say to you?” Sam asked, sitting next to you and gently rubbed your back.  
“Mm-mm…” you shook your head, still in shock that what you had seen was real. That left the possibility that your father really had been an angel. “I-I have to get home, if that demon really is wiling to kill for the souls he needs my Mom’s in danger.” You stand, wiping your eyes and pushing your hair over your shoulders.  
“You’re not leaving, I’ve already told you this.” Castiel said, pushing you to the wall and pinning you.  
“Cas!” Dean growled.  
‘If I can see demons then I should be able to tell what he is.” You think, memories flashing through your mind of seeing grotesque beings. It was then that you noticed a pair of shadowy wings behind Castiel. “An… angel…?” you blink at him.  
“What?” Sam gasped.  
“Whoa, she just called you out, Cas.” Dean smirked.  
“How can you possibly know that?” Castiel stepped back, worry and shock on his face.  
“I… I can see your wings…” you stutter, staring at the ground.  
“This is very interesting. Are you a medium? You’re certainly not a demon.”  
“I’m not a medium… I… I don’t know what I am…” you shake your head. “My mom knows, I need to go see her, she’s the only one who would know!”  
“You’re not going alone, I’m coming with you.” Dean stood, opening the door and waiting for you. You nod, going to step by the angel when he grabbed you by the arm.  
“It’s too dangerous, I won’t allow it.” Castile glared down at you.  
“Why care so much? I thought angels were supposed to be dicks.” You growl, pulling out of his grip and headed for the door.  
“I’m going to do some more research.” Sam said as you and Dean left, Castiel stood for a moment before following you.  
“This is not a wise idea, Dean. There is something different about (Y/n), she needs to be kept safe until we figure out what she is.” Castiel hissed as you hastily made your way towards your house.  
“I’ll be fine, Cas, nothing is going to happen.” You sigh, stopping in your tracks as you felt the earth shudder and fire rose from your house. “M-my house…” you mumble, your face draining of color before collapsing to your knees as you heard your mother’s screams from inside the house.  
“I told you it was dangerous.” He sighed, staring down at you as tears streamed down your face.  
‘I’m got to help!” you think, getting to your feet and going to race to your house when Dean shoved you into Castiel’s arms, locking you against his chest. “L-let me go, Cas!” you growl, clawing at his arms in a desperate attempt to get away.  
“(Y/n) calm down.” Castiel breathed, holding you close to him as you fought and stared sadly down at you.  
“I’ve got to go help her!” you shout, scratching at his trench coat before an explosion engulfed your entire house. That was the last straw for you; you collapsed back and passed out, the last sight and sound being Castiel screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

You came to slowly, your head was pounding as you laid there, refusing to open your eyes to the horrible reality that your house had gone up in flames. How did you know it was reality? You could sense the angelic power sitting next to you, staring at you.  
“Dean, Sam, would you please leave.” Castiel ordered.  
“Cas?” Dean asked as his brother stood.  
“Come on Dean, let’s just do as he asks.” Sam grabbed the other, pulling him out the door and shut it behind them.  
‘Please think I’m still sleeping…” you think, twitching as he moved to sitting on the bed next to you and squeaked quietly as he pulled you to sit up, your eyes opening slowly and a blush creeping across your cheeks.  
“I knew you were awake. I need to talk with you.” Castiel said, putting a hand over your legs and leaned closer to you.  
“Without Sam and Dean?” you ask quietly.  
“Yes. They would not understand what it is I am going to ask you.”  
“Mm..” you groan softly, leaning back and rubbing your eyes.  
“(Y/n)… are you a fallen angel” his face was more serious than normal, something you thought wasn’t possible.  
“No, I’m not one of the fallen…” you shake your head.  
“Then that makes no sense. You’re obviously not a demon and you can’t be a human, so the only thing left would be angel.” He stared deep in your (e/c) eyes until you look away. “(Y/n) you must tell me what you are.”  
“Why? What does it matter?” you growl. “I’m not a demon, so just leave me alone, I ‘ve got a broken life to try to piece back together.”  
“(Y/n) you cannot return to your normal life. The demon is now aware of your existence. That means you are a target.” He put a hand to your shoulder as you went to stand.  
“So what, I have to “disappear”, is that it? Like some sort of “Demonic witness protection”?” you go to push his hand away but he doesn’t budge.  
“Something like that. Until we figure out what you are and understand why the demons want you.”  
“So where am I going to hide? In a church?” you snap.  
“No. you’d e staying with a hunter.” He shook his head.  
“What if…” you start, trying to find a way to word things properly.  
“What is it, (Y/n)?” he leaned closer, his soft cologne hitting your sense and causing you to falter slightly. “(Y/n)?” his expression grew worried as you blanked.  
“S-sorry…” you shook your head. “What if I was told something about myself but I don’t believe it?”  
“I would ask why you don’t believe it.”  
“Well… I was told my father was a-?!” you start before Sam came flying through the door, breaking the salt line.  
“(Y/n) stay by me.” Castiel stood, pulling you to your feet and kept a hold of your shirt. “What is it, Sam?”  
“Werewolf under demon possession!” Sam gasped as he tried to stand. You noticed a gun and some silver bullets laying on the bedside table, scooping some bullets into your pocket and taking the gun.  
‘If I’m being thrown into this I might as well fight.” You think, yelping slightly as you’re pulled out the door and placed between the three men.  
“We’ve got to get (Y/n) out of here.” Castiel ordered.  
“There’s more than just a werewolf here…” you said quietly, gaining your skeptical looks from the men. “What, you guys don’t see those ghosts?” you point at the stairs where five ghosts stood.  
“(Y/n) there’s nothing there.” Sam said.  
“No, (Y/n)’s right. There is a small group of ghosts on the steps. They’re being shielded by something.” Castiel looked at you in wonder.  
“Seriously Cas? You can both see them?” Dean growled, shooting at what you assumed to be the werewolf.  
‘I wonder…” you think to yourself, grabbing Dean’s shot gun and held it to your lips, thankful Castiel wasn’t looking at you.  
“Cas do you think you can take care of those ghosts?” Sam asks.  
“Manesque pone requievi (Ghosts lay to rest)…” you mumble, your lips on the cold steel.  
“It would be hard for me at the moment.” Castiel shook his head.  
“Let’s see if this works.” You sigh, aiming the gun at the ghosts and pulled the trigger as Castiel turned to you. You fell back into his open arms from the recoil, wincing as your shoulder ached and smiled widely as the spirits burned and dispersed.  
“(Y/n) what did you do? I’ve never seen ghosts burn like that unless their bones are being burned.” Sam looked at you.  
“Angels have the ability to send spirits off like that, but I’ve never seen a human or demon do as such.” Castiel stared down at you.  
“Do we really have time for this?” you ask, noticing five more ghosts approaching from your left and shot them, sending pain through your shoulder.  
“(Y/n)’s right, we must get to safety.” He nodded, taking the gun from you.  
“Hey, give me that back!” you turn to him to try to take it back, yelping as a werewolf leapt over to you, tackling you off the ledge and down into the motel pool. “(Y/n)!” he shouted, leaping down after you as you pulled out the other gun you had and shot the werewolf in the heart with a silver bullet, killing it. You surfaced as Castiel landed next to you, grabbing you into his arms and lifted you out of the water.  
“T-That was too close for comfort…” you gasp, clinging to him and shuddering as he got out of the water.  
“What are your wounds?” he asked, setting you on your feet and checking your body.  
“I-I’m fine, that blood is all the creatures…” you stare at the gun in your hand in shock.  
“Cas get her out of here!” Dean ordered as five more werewolves crawled along the roof.  
“Collineet et verum (Aim straight and true).” You breathed against the gun for guidance, taking aim as Castiel wrapped his arms around you and you fired off three shots, two out of three finding their mark before you vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

“…(N)? (Y/n)?” you heard Castiel call softly, shaking you gently and sighed as your eyes started to open slowly.  
“What happened…?” you grumbled, sitting up slowly and put a hand to your forehead.  
“I took you to a friends. His place is protected, you’re safe here.” He said, sitting back and sighing.  
“I could have been useful and fought! I was pretty good with that gun…” you glare at him.  
“How did you get so good with a gun so fast? You shouldn’t be able to fire like that without practice. And speaking of strange things how did you send the spirits back to the afterlife?” he grabbed you by the shoulders, pushing you to the headboard and stared into your eyes.  
“Ah… that is…I blessed the guns… or…” you sigh, slumping back and staring to the side.   
“Or what, (Y/n)?” he pressed, his grip on you tightening.  
“Or it was angelic powers…” you breathed, tearing up slightly.  
“So you are an angel. That was the most logical explanation.” He sighed, sitting back. “But… how do I not know of you? Even fallen angels are known to me.”  
“I’m not an angel or a fallen one… I’m only part angel…” you shake your head. “Or, at least that’s what I’ve been told… my mom would have known the details but she’s… she’s gone…” you pull your knees to your chest, curling into a ball as you put your hands over your face and cried silently. You wished one of your friends who had moved off to college was there to comfort you but you had the bad luck of being kidnapped by hunters and an angel who knew nothing about human emotion. Had you looked up you looked up you would have noticed the stern look on the angels face had been replaced by one of remorse, something he was utterly new to and had no idea what this meant.  
“Normally… I would say something along the lines of everything happens for a reason… but.. this human heart… it… mm…” he said quietly. “I’ll be right back, stay here, where it’s safe.” He patted your head softly as he stood, causing you to look up at him and blink, noticing he was staring at his hand as though he had no idea what he’d just done.  
“Cas…?” you stare at him as tears still dripped down your cheeks.  
“J-just stay here, please.” He gently ran a finger across your left cheek, twitching slightly as your tears touched his skin and vanished with the sound of feathers rustling.  
‘Well that’s a first; I’ve never heard him say please…” you think, jumping as your stomach growled and looked around. ‘Well… as long I stay inside he shouldn’t get too mad at me…” you think, standing and glancing around. You notice the salt line surrounding the room, sighing and opening the door. ‘Okay, this is someone’s house…” you come to that conclusion, noticing a pouch hanging on the doorknob and opened it.  
Salt.  
You smiled, taking the bag and noticing an iron candelabra, picking it up and heading out, down the hall and found a kitchen.  
‘I hate to take what’s not mine but I’m starving…” you reason with yourself as you open the fridge and started rummaging around. You felt a presence behind you, taking a pinch of salt from the bag, turning quickly and tossing it at the person.  
“Now why did you throw salt at me?” Bobby asked, brushing the salt from his face, a gun in his hand.  
“Well considering there was a salt line where I woke up I assumed there were spirits around so salt would help with shooing them away, right?” you shrug, closing the fridge and leaned back against it.  
“So you’re the girl the boys where telling me about. I’m Bobby.” He held his hand out to you.  
“(Y/n).” you took his hand.  
“You know, if I were a demon I could kill you easily.” He yanked you closer, taking a silver knife and held it to your wrist.  
“I’d have seen your demon face if you were one, but you’re not.” You shrug.  
“There you are, (Y/n). I thought I told you to stay out.”Castiel said as he walked up behind Bobby.  
“Hey I needed to find something to eat, my stomach feels like it’s eating itself.” You held up your hands in defense. “At least I didn’t try to leave this time.”  
“She’s got a point, she even threw salt at me to make sure I wasn’t a ghost.” Bobby chimed in.  
“I’ll have Dean and Sam pick up some food on their way here, but you’ve got to stay in the safe room.” Castiel took you by the elbow and pulled you back to the room, tossing you over the threshold and shut the door behind him.  
“Cas don’t throw me around like a rag doll!” you gasp as you trip, landing on the bed and sat up. “I can handle myself, I don’t need to be protected all the time!” you turned to glare at him, jumping as you realized he was right in front of you and went to stand when his hands pinned yours to the mattress. “Cas!”  
“(Y/n) you have to either be protected until the demon is killed or I kill you and send your soul to heaven.” His blue eyes bore into your (e/c) eyes, noting the fear and panic spreading in your eyes.  
“Y-you’d kill me?” you whisper, a hint of worry weaving its way into your voice.  
“If worse comes to worst yes, I would have no other option.” He nodded and sighed. “I’d rather like to avoid killing you if I can.” He rested his forehead against yours.  
“Are those… my only two options? Be found by a demon o killed by an angel…?” you could feel your lower lip quivering, trying to keep your body from shaking. “W-what does a demon even want with me?!”  
“The demon wishes to use you for your ability to hear and see what angels see. That would be a terrible thing, we can’t allow that to happen.” He slid his hands gently to your arms, rubbing your skin softly.  
“A-and the angels?”  
“They would want you dead if you cannot protect yourself.”  
“A-and if I did know how?” you stare into his eyes.  
“They’d want you to join their ranks and become a full angel.”  
“I don’t… I don’t want to die… I don’t want to… to be used… and I don’t want to be a warrior for anything!” you shout, pushing him away and standing. “I just want to be normal for once in my life!” you claps at your heart, tears streaming down your cheeks as you backed away and hit a wall. “Why can’t I just be normal?!”  
“(Y/n)!” he quickly moved over to you, clamping a hand over your mouth and leaned to you. “(Y/n) you are normal, this is who you’re meant to be.”  
“But… why me….? I never asked for this…” you pulled his hand down.  
“I do not know… but I am grateful that it is you who has the angelic blood.” He kept a hold of your shoulders.  
“G-grateful?” you glare at him.  
“Did I say something wrong?” he blinked.  
“G-get out!” you order, shoving him out of the room and locking it. You sigh, stepping back and jumped as you heard the flutter of wings behind you. “Cas get out!”  
“I did not mean to upset you.” He spoke softly.  
“I don’t care! I just want to be left alone!” you didn’t turn to look at him.  
“I don’t want to leave you when I don’t understand why you’re upset.” He went to wrap his arms around you when you opened the door and pointed out.  
“Go!”  
“Not until I know why.” He put a hand on yours, going to close the door when the brothers ran up.  
“Cas what did you do?” Sam asked, noticing the tear streaks on your face.  
“I’m not sure, she won’t tell me what I’ve done.” Castiel stepped back.  
“Please, get him out of here…” you begged, pointing at Castiel.  
“Come on, Cas, let’s go have a drink.” Dean grabbed the other, pulling him out and looked at Sam before disappearing down the hall.  
“(Y/n)… would you like some company?” Sam asked softly.  
“Mm…” you nod, grabbing hold of his waist and pulled yourself to his chest, breaking down and crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel’s Point of view  
I didn’t understand why (Y/n) was crying, this human heart ached when I saw how hurt she was and I felt it was all my fault. I wanted to go back into the room she was in but Dean pulled me into the kitchen, setting me on a chair and paced in front of me.  
“What have I done wrong, Dean?” I asked quietly. If anyone knew about women and their feelings I assumed it would be Dean.  
“Where do I begin?” Dean snapped, throwing open the fridge and pulled out a beer.  
“Why was she crying?” I stared at him.  
“She lost her home, her mother, her life. She’s scared, confused, and alone! And I don’t even know how she was able use what, “angelic powers” to get rid of spirits!” he practically shouted at me, taking me aback.  
“Dean… if I tell you something you must not tell anyone else.” I stood.  
“What do you know, Cas?” he glared at me.  
“(Y/n)… she’s part angel.” I stated.  
“You’re kidding, right?” his expression went blank.  
“No. (Y/n) is part angel. It makes sense, she isn’t a demon, I would have seen it, she’s not a full angel, I would have known her, and she’s not full human, she wouldn’t have been able to bless the guns like that.” I rubbed my chin in thought.  
“Did she know that from the get go?”  
“No, she never knew her father, who I believe was the fallen angel Frankincense.”  
“Well no wonder she’s so upset. She just found out her life was a lie and her life as she knew it is over.” He sighed, drinking the beer.  
“Well what do I do to get her to stop being upset?” I snapped. I wanted to know the fastest way to make (Y/n) less sad.  
“Probably nothing but being there and letting her cry. Just being there for her is best. I can’t do it so it fell on Sam. He’s better with female emotions than me, and far better than you.” He tipped the beer towards me.  
“What would I have to do to be more like Sam?” this was all so annoying to me.  
“You’d have to talk to Sam about it.”  
“Great…” I sighed, standing and heading towards the room (Y/n) was staying in.  
“Cas what are you going to do?” he called after me.  
“I don’t know. I’m going to go in and just sit by her if that will help.” I entered the room, feeling my heart fill with rage.


	7. Chapter 7

You had fallen asleep clinging to Sam. He had moved you to the bed, laying in front fo you and gently ran his fingers through your hair. You were just coming to, having calmed down and opened your eyes slowly.  
“Cas try to be quiet, (Y/n)’s finally calmed down…” Sam said softly, still running his hand soothingly through your (h/c) hair.  
“I’m relieving you. Get out.” Castiel ordered, walking over to where you were and glared down at Sam.  
“Moving would be kind of hard at this point, Cas.” Sam shook his head.  
“I said get out.” The angel repeated, his voice stern.  
“Mm…” you mumble, rubbing your eyes and snuggling into Sam.  
“Cas I literally can’t move, she’s got me pinned.” Sam shook his head.  
“I do not care. Leave.” Castiel grabbed Sam, yanking him off the bed and blinked worriedly as you cried out. “(Y/n) are you alright?” he sat down in front of you, putting a hand to your face as you stared frantically around and sighed as you calmed slightly.  
“W-what happened? Where’s Sam?” you ask, sitting up and stared to the side. It was bad enough that you had broken down and cried on Sam, you didn’t want to look like a wreck in front of an angel.  
“I’m down here.” Sam grumbled from the floor.  
“How did you get down there?” you ask, stretching slightly and blinked as Castiel put a hand under your chin, lifting it gently to look at him. “Cas?”  
“Your eyes…” Castiel said softly.  
“They’re red and puffy, I know.” You snapped.  
“Actually I was going to say I can see shimmers of grace in your eyes.” A small smile spread on his face, causing you to blush.  
“Hey (Y/n), why don’t you get cleaned up and we’ll go to the dinner for some grub?” Dean said from the doorway as his brother stood.  
“S-sure, that sounds fine.” You turn to Dean and nod.  
“What are you going to wear? That shirt and pair of pants look like you went swimming and then went straight to sleep.” He cracked a goofy smile.  
“It makes sense seeing as the werewolf took her into water and she passed out when I brought her here.” Castiel said, staring at Dean.  
“He was joking around, Cas.” Sam sighed, shaking his head and helped you to your feet.  
“I could-“ you start, thinking you could go home and grab some clothes before you remembered your home and gone p in flames. “Ah… I… guess I don’t have any clothes anymore, do I…” you stare at the ground as you tear up again.  
“You can borrow some of Dean’s clothes until we can get you to a store.” Sam said.  
“O-okay…” you nod slightly, your body shaking softly.  
“Dean what do I do? She’s shaking. Is she cold?” Castiel leaned to Dean, worry on his face as he stared at you. “Should I wrap a blanket around her?”  
“Y-you know what I’m really not hungry… I think I’d just like to sleep… you crawled back onto the bed turning from the men and shut your eyes.  
“Cas go and hold her, give Sam a break for a while.” Dean whispered to the angel before walking out.  
“What? I do not see how that will help?” Castiel turned to Dean as Sam walked by.  
“Just hold her close and rub her back gently, she was nearly asleep before you came bursting in. and for your sake I suggest keeping your angelic mouth shut.” Sam patted the angel on the shoulder before leaving and shutting the door. You sigh, thinking everyone was gone and flopped onto your back, your eyes still shut.  
“Stuck with hunters and an angel… great…” you shudder slightly and sneeze. “Great, the cherry on top is I now have a cold from being in that pool… why wasn’t it drained…?” you groan.  
“So you are cold, as I thought.” Castiel said as he kneeled over you, causing you to blush and sit bold upright.  
“Ah?! I thought you all went to the dinner?!” you gasp, backing to the headboard and patted at your heart.  
“I have no need for food. I’m sorry, did I scare you?” he sat back, watching as you tried to calm yourself.  
“J-just a bit… next time tell me if you’re sticking around…” you rub at your runny nose.  
“I shall do that the next time.”


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel Point of View  
I stood at the foot of the bed, watching as (Y/n) shivered, her nose dripping fluids as she wiped it with a cloth and tilted my head.  
“Are you just going to stand there or….” (Y/n) paused, her face scrunching up slightly as he pulled another tissue to her and sneezed rather forcefully. “Ow…” she whimpered slightly. I felt my heart ache, sitting on the bed in front of her and rubbed her back softly as she coughed. “Augh… if you don’t need anything I really would like to get some sleep…” she covered a yawn, burring herself into the sheets and turned her back to me.  
“Might I… stay with you?” I asked quietly, putting a knee on the bed and gently put a hand to her shoulder.  
“Just… don’t touch me…” she said quietly.  
“Sam was touching you, why am I not allowed to do the same?” I questioned.  
“Sam was a special case… I kind of broke and he was there, I wouldn’t normally cling to someone or even let them touch me…” she mumbled as her cheeks turned crimson.  
“You “broke”? is your body injured?” I felt my heart rate speed up as I pulled the covers away from her, noticing that her clothes were still slightly damp and that the sheets were soaked.  
“My body’s fine… it was my emotions… I…” she sneezed again, her entire body convulsing. “ I guess I got my father’s tendencies to bottle emotions…”  
“I don’t understand… if you have your Father’s ability to suppress emotions then why did you “break”?” I scooted closer to her, putting a hand to her side and jumped as she jerked. She was running a fever.  
“I’m part human, Cas, sometimes emotions over whelm me and I go somewhere deserted to get my emotions under control…” she shivered, not trying to pull away from my touch so I laid down behind her, rubbing my hand gently over her side.  
“Is that why you were at the lake when I met you?” I smiled softly.  
“Y-yeah…” she nodded slightly.  
‘What could I do to make her more comfortable?” I thought to myself. “I’m going to leave but I’ll be right back. Are you going to try to leave?”  
“I’m too tired to move…” she sighed. I quickly zapped to where Dean and Sam where.  
“Did (Y/n) tell you to beat it before she kicked your ass?” Dean smirked.  
“What do I do to make her comfortable?” I asked.  
“What makes you think she isn’t comfortable?” Sam  
“She’s shivering, her clothes and the bed are slightly wet and she’s really warm and has a cold.” I stated.  
“For one have her change clothes, give her some of Dean’s, change the sheets or put her in my room.” He replied.  
“Also you could heal her.” Dean snapped slightly.  
“She is part angel, should she not be able to heal herself?”  
“Who knows, no one’s heard of a half angel before. Just heal her, she’ll be thankful.” Sam nodded before I went back to her side, sighing as she jumped.  
“I’m sorry.” I said quietly, leaning over her and put a hand to her forehead. “Did you get warmer while I was gone?” her forehead was hotter than before.  
“Mm… possibly…” she groaned.  
“Get up, you’re going to get changed and sleep in Sam’s bed.”   
“Fine…” she sighed, getting up and followed me to Sam’s room.  
“Stay here.” I left to rummage in Dean’s clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

You sigh, sinking onto Sam’s bed and collapsed onto your back. You hardly ever got sick, probably since you were part angel, and when you did get sick it came hard and fast, knocking you on your back for at the very least a week. And when it hit you literally could not move. At all. You’d just lay around in bed and sleep for almost the entire day. Your mom had to force you to eat whenever this happened.  
Castiel walked in, blinking down at you and sighed.  
“(Y/n) you must get dressed now. You cannot stay in those wet clothes.” Castiel said, placing the clothes on the edge of the bed and leaned over you.  
“Cas… I don’t have the energy to move…” you mumble, turning onto your side and facing away from him.  
“But you have to.” He pulled you to sit up, sighing as you collapsed back. “(Y/n) you’ve got to get out of those wet clothes.” He pulled you to sit up again, holding you up as you went to collapse and exhaled as your head lolled around on your neck. “(Y/n)!”  
“Sorry Cas, when I get sick I have no energy, for anything!” you nearly shout.  
“Fine. I would heal you but I’m cut off from that certain power for some reason.” He sighed, pulling your hoodie off and tossed it to the side.  
“Why are you cut off?” you ask, twitching slightly as he kneels in front of you, removing your socks and shoes.  
“I’m not sure, possibly my brother is playing around. Gabrial has a strange sense of timing.” He looked up at you, a slight blush on his face. “If you might be able to change yourself form here I would greatly appreciate it.” His blue eyes bore into yours.  
“F-fine…” you wait a few seconds. “Cas?”  
“Yes (Y/n)?” he tilted his head slightly.  
“Could you turn around, please?" you stare to the side.  
“Oh, of course.” He stood, turning from you and waited as he heard shuffling noise from you pulling your shirt off and slipping Dean’s on. You struggled a few minutes to undo your jean button, your hands shaking too much and groaned.  
“Augh, do I have to change pants?”  
“Yes, are you having difficulties?” he turned to you, blushing slightly as he saw Dean’s AC/DC shirt dipping low and hanging of your left shoulder.  
“I can’t… seem to unbutton my pants…” you sigh, dropping your shoulders as you stared to the side and blushed heavily.  
“I see…” he quickly lifted you off the bed, holding you upright and snapping the button open, smiling slightly as your jeans fell to the floor. “There.”  
“T-thank you…” you glance at Dean’s pants, shaking your head as you clung to the angel and sighed.  
“Shall I help you put on the new clothes?” he stared down at you.  
“No… I think they’d fall off while I’m sleeping…” you glance up at him before looking away.  
“So you’ll sleep in just the shirt?” he pulled you closer as you shivered.  
“Y-yes… can you let go now…? I-I’m fr-freezing…” you stutter, blushing as he lifted you off your feet, kicking his shoes off and climbed into bed with you. “C-Cas?” you blink, shuddering as he pulled the blankets over you and curled closer to his warmth.  
“I assumed being near a warm body would help keep you warm compared to a cold bed and sheets. Did I think wrong?” he stared down at you, noticing you were asleep and smiled, wrapping his arms around you.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel’s Point of View  
I could feel (Y/n)’s heart beating against her chest, tenderly running my fingers through her soft hair and combing out the small tangles. I didn’t know how long we laid on this bed but all too soon in my opinion Dean burst into the room, startling (Y/n) awake. I groaned slightly, I was enjoying having her in my arms and didn’t want to let the warmth go.  
“Cas what shirt did you give to (Y/n)? was it my favorite AC/DC shirt? The Black Ice one?” Dean growled, storming over to the bed and yanked the sheets away from her body.  
“D-Dean?!” (Y/n) shouted, pulling the shirt that had ridden up her thighs as she slept down, a crimson blush on her face which caused my heart to pound and blood to boil.  
“Castiel that’s my favorite shirt! Not some sleep thing for…” he started, glancing down at her exposed legs and smirked. I knew this look, it was the one he got whenever he wanted to have sex with a woman. At that point something in me snapped, the next thing I knew I had him pinned to the wall, a knife held to his throat. “Whoa Cas?! It’s me! Dean!”  
“I know who you are.” I growled, pressing the knife deeper in his skin.  
“I’m not a demon, so what gives?!”  
“You will not try anything with (Y/n). you will not look at her like she is something to conquer.” I hissed in his ear.  
“Castiel, put him down.” She ordered, putting a hand gently to my arm and lowered it.  
“(Y/n)?” I turned and stared at her, feeling my heart rate slow down and the burning in my stomach ebb away slowly. “You don’t know what he was thinking.”  
“Something to do with sex.” She shrugged.  
“Wait how did you know?” Dean stared at her in shock.  
“A feeling I got when I first met you, plus when your eyes landed on my legs you had a perv smile.” She rolled her eyes, crawling back into the bed and pulled the covers tightly around herself.  
“Well… I guess I can’t get mad at (Y/n) using my shirt.” He left, closing the door behind him.  
“You don’t have to worry about me, Cas, I can take care of myself around guys like Dean.” She flopped back, shutting her eyes.  
“You are very different than most women I’ve seen Dean around with.” I took off my trench coat, tossing it to the floor and sat on the bed next to her.  
“I’m not one to be taken by his charms, Cas… besides, he’s not my type.” She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling herself closer and shut her eyes, resting against me. I blushed as she started falling asleep again.


End file.
